


Don't Look Back

by StripedScribe



Series: Febuwhump2021 [15]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bombing, Bombs, But in my mind he survives, Can be read as major character death, Court, M/M, Vague Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedScribe/pseuds/StripedScribe
Summary: A bomb in court. A quiet day quickly gone wrong. A trapped best friend, partner, love.FebuWhump day 15 [Run, Don't Look Back]
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Febuwhump2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136723
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Don't Look Back

He was done with this. Done with all of these superheroes and villains, and their ridiculous lives. If Matt survived this, he was going to drag him away to the countryside, start a new life where they could finally be left alone, where strange things didn’t fill their everyday lives.

He’d tried, over and over again, to help, to go inside and search with them, to do something. But they’d sat him down, a shock blanket over his shoulders as he just stared at the rubble, refusing to move. He couldn’t leave, he wasn’t injured, they’d forced their way already to checking him for injuries. Just waiting, waiting for his partner to get out, because he had to get out.

They were supposed to be getting better. Matt had almost hung up the horns, almost retired, almost settled down. Today was meant to be an easy win of a court case, Matt taking the lead, a powerful opening statement to win their client’s freedom.

Until he had stopped, mid speech, turning on his heel to face the jury box. “There’s a bomb. In there, in with the jurors!” He pointed, and everyone froze, doubting how he would even know. “Everyone, out! Get out!” Slowly they started to move, the jurors tripping over each other in the too small box, even as the judge tried to call the session back to order. Security rushing in to look, to find this bomb, Matt trying to push people out, Foggy joining in and doing the same.

“Believe him, if he says there’s a bomb he can hear it! I know, just head out, straight that way, follow each other!” Fear in the air, chatter and screaming as he pulls their client into the fray of movement, smashing a fire alarm on the way, to evacuate everyone else. “Matt! Where are you?” He could hear him, encouraging people, but he couldn’t see him.

“I’m here Foggy! Just run, don’t look back! Keep moving.” He was pushed by the weight of people behind him, other rooms emptying out and joining the messy evacuation, mutters of bombs mixing between the different groups. They piled through the double doors, even as a bang was heard down the corridor, the building shaking as it fell. And then another bang, another bomb, or something else falling, noise and vibrations all around them.

He picked himself up, a glance for injuries before casting his eyes around. Their client, on the floor beside him where he’d dragged her out, uninjured but shaken.

He couldn’t see Matt. “Matt?” He had to, he had to have got out. “Matt?” Nothing. Stepping through the people, he looked around, noticing people injured, cuts and breaks from where they’d been closer, they’d been thrown by the blast. Standing on the top of the stairs, he looked inside, rubble blocking the next doorway down the corridor, empty. No sign of life in there, everyone must have, they must have got out. “Matt?”

A hand on his shoulder, and he was led away from the building as the sirens arrived. Ambulances, police, fire, all rushing around in uniforms, tending to the injured.

A paramedic came up to him, checking him for injuries even as he shook his head. “I think there’s still people in there. I can’t - my partner, I can’t find him. He’s blind, he was in the group and-” He saw his face fall, a shout to others around.

“There’s still people in there! At least one, anyone else got anyone unaccounted for?” A few hands raised, colleagues and friends missing. “Shit. Okay, we’re going to get him out sir.” A shock blanket thrown over his shoulders, a word for the numbness he was feeling, even as they left him to tend to others. He should call someone, Karen, Maggie, Claire. Let them know- let them know Matt had-

He couldn’t, not until he knew what had happened. Matt had to be fine. Had to just be trapped somewhere, unable to get himself out. Probably trying to help someone else, they’d sheltered somewhere or something.

Surely. Hopefully. He’d saved all of them, alerting them to the bomb, it couldn’t kill him.


End file.
